clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pufflezzz/1
--Antwan1353 21:17, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Could you please? Could you please stop useing so many exclamation ( "!" )marks? It's getting annoying now. Thanks. --'Chub 777 says "Happy Halloween! BOO! 'Gimme all your candy! 04:46, November 3, 2009 (UTC) --Pufflezzz http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif 04:56, November 7, 2009 (UTC)http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif Wana do this? Okay, I was reading this and I though it was cool if we made a troublesome-trio type group with Maddieworld X, Mectrixctic, and Willie. I'll talk to Maddieworld and we can discuss. Ps. Chub is right, you need to stop using so many exclamation marks. Citcxirtcem 07:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) That sounds like a good idea I think we should do it, it sounds like we can put a lot into it. The article What'ya think? Citcxirtcem 00:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Its great! Powers Sorry, but since your character had an ego , we removed you having powers. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 03:38, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Why? But she does have powers.... And I've already used the powers too many times to delete them....... even in the thanksgiving special. Powers Easy. You said she got the powers from Doom Weed. In order to maintain these powers on emust constatly consume Doom Weed. If she is deprived, then she'll lose the powers as well as have a bad taste in her mouth forever. That'll be funneh. Citcxirtcem 21:47, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, you didnt get what i said. She dosen't need doomweed to have powers, and she is immune to it. She was born with powers. I said she was IMMUNE to doom weed. re-write 1 sentence and you can change her history. Citcxirtcem 22:31, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Eeeep Sorry Well, actually this is what happened: There was a "rollback" button, and I wondered what it was. So I clicked it. Unfortunately, it was your character's page. I had NO idea what it actually did. But you know, I suppose if someone did that to ME, I would be upset too and then assume he did it on purpose because he acted like a baby days before. I understand, and in NO WAY would I do that on purpose. I was not trying to bring you down. I would NEVER do that. --Screwball86 18:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh..... I didn't know that...... I am going to remove the "solo" thing, you can edit it. But please don't press that on anyone's page! Sorry.. Temper, Temper... Okay, you can stop shouting at Screwball now. It was a mistake, he said sorry, and he understands what he did. Maybe this solution can be sold of you changed your characters name. Your blogposts are also quite annoying (in my opinion). Your not pointing out that you are role-playing. It's confusing, and as I said, a bit annoying. Work on them. This rivalry will stop now. Just work on your article. You've only been here a month, and you have a lot you need to realize. By New Year, you'll know the concept of a "character article". -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Murphie Well, something that would have happened would be Maddieworld X Mectrixctic and Willie sabotaging Willy, but Screw made his story a dream. I'll try to get him to re-write it. Citcxirtcem 21:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I am NOT going to I don't want to change my character's name, I like it. Mec: we should get him to re-write it, if you think so. Who's changing whose name? Anyways, Screwball said no, but I sent him a 2nd message which he didn't reply to. If he says no again, then I'll try to get him to write another story with Screwball86 instead of WillyCitcxirtcem 22:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Nin said I should change Watt's name, which I am NOT doing. Your Question answered I saw on the Character Voices post you asked who is that Phycic Penguin trying to warn about taking over the world. Well, look no further I created him!I keep on misspelling Willie Willy (A stupid mistake of mine). I read Willie's Displeasing Choice and decided that a penguin from the future would come to stop "The Willie Trigger" from doing what caused Willie's displeasing choice, and, well he has no idea who caused it so he just decided that E-114 and Tails6000 look like they did it. Small question short, I guess. Sorry if someone answered that already. I answered this in a way I wouldn't normally, very smart sounding...--E-114:Don't Blink! 01:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok thanks. Just a reminder, your saying "Willie" again. ::Lolz. Yeah, her name shouldn't change. Citcxirtcem 01:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh, lolz, you're right, I will NEVER change it! OK IlL try harder And can you help me I wanna make the Z-virus as good as X-virus but i need help can you help? I can get you a full week paradise vacation at Chi Con :D Sure, I can help you. But what exactly is the Z-virus suppose to be? I was just reading that article. We can brainstorm. :D (you still get it if you dont) the Z virus Well its like the EXACT OPPISET of the X virus It does VERY NICE Things It DOESNT make a living thing It basicly just makes you younger Thats the problem I NEED MORE THINGS IT DOES :( you are GOOD From VLQA to VOBHQ artical your VERY GOOD lets get to work on Ethan about his partnership with terry Maybe like They BOTH Hate Surray's inventions like its like a "We Hate the same guy so we work together" relationship like this Terry helps Ethan get Mabel Ethan Helps terry on his missions I have one already search "docter surray gets in trouble" youshould make cahpter 2 though, so Ethan and Mabel can Join in CORRECTLY IDK HOW IN THE WORLD TO BRING THEM IN (read chi con corai terry surray and chapter 1 to know how to do it) Im on lets try working on Ethan to make himm a lil for suiting to "terry's assistance" and "partnership" and "relationship with surray" hes a puffle terry well..... watch this youtube and see what happens if surray stops being his nemesis http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGL2OYOfmH0 simpler Terry's only thing he can do is foil surray's plans surray is a puffle and is often making machines Ethan helps terry defeat surray for terry's "love addice" and "making mabel spend time with" ok good idea cause in chapter 2 surray makes a big invention and a bunch of robots to defend it read it read it should we start chapter 2? surray: YEAH IM GETTING BORED! terry: hey willy wat got any fives? willy wat: gold fish